Nanoparticulation brings about extreme increase of surface area. Thus with nanoparticles, the reactivity with the surroundings is thus high and properties unique to a substance are exhibited readily. Also, in the case where the particles are of a poorly soluble or insoluble substance, by nanoparticulation, the nanoparticles can be put in state of pseudo-dissolution in a solvent (a state wherein the nanoparticles, though being suspended in the solvent, appear to be pseudo-dissolved due to the lack of light scattering).
Nanoparticulation arts thus have the possibility of providing methods of preparing new substances, and applications are anticipated in a wide range of fields.
As a prior-art nanoparticulation method, there is known the method disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-113159. This document discloses a nanoparticulation method, wherein after dispersing an organic compound in a solvent, microparticles (nanoparticles) of this organic compound are obtained by irradiation with a laser light.